


Of Rocks and Radios

by overtures



Category: Avengers
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Funny, Humor, Sick Fic, Tony is a shitbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtures/pseuds/overtures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony gets injured, he can't join the rest of the Avengers on an outing. That doesn't stop him from annoying them through the coms unit, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rocks and Radios

**_A/N: So I got this idea when my friend was hit in the face with a rock at camp, and she was given a walkie-talkie to contact a teacher if she felt woozy. My other friend and I got the idea that this should totally happen with the Avengers. So here it is. Enjoy. ~~Especially you, Rachel. Count this as an early birthday present or something~~._ **

**_(Takes place after the Avengers. Pre-IM3, CA :TWs and T:TDW)_ **

XOXOXO

In hindsight, it might not have been the best idea to give Tony the radio.

It had seemed like a great idea at first. Tony had suffered a rather large rock thrown at his face the night before (Steve swore that he was not aiming for his face. Really. He wasn’t.) and was complaining about it all day.

All. Day.

Bruce was halfway across the world on some science-y thing that no one really knew about, which was a good thing since he would have Hulked out multiple times. It drove the rest of the Avengers crazy, so Natasha came up with what she thought was a brilliant solution: give him a radio that connected him into the coms line that he had been banned from (Fury’s orders) to contact them in case he started to feel dizzy or sick. Then they left him alone in his tower.

It took about five minutes before he started to use the radio.

XOXOXO

“Attention all Avengers, Iron Man is feeling woozy. I repeat: Iron Man is feeling woozy.”

Clint was in Starbucks when Tony first used the radio. In the middle of ordering his coffee.

“One moment please,” he said to the barista, who nodded with a confused look on her face. He put his hand up to the earpiece.

“Hawkeye to Iron Man: Shut up. I repeat: Shut up.”

The barista now looked even more confused.

XOXOXO

Nick Fury already had enough on his plate as it was. Adding Tony Stark to the mix was not helpful.

“Iron Man to Hawkeye: Don’t tell me what to do. I repeat: Don’t tell me what to do,” Stark said over the radio. Fury sighed. He really did not have time for this.

“There was a reason you were banned from this line, Stark. Now, _please_ , shut up,” he said into his earpiece.

“Iron Man to Cyclops: You shut up. I repeat: you shut up.”

XOXOXO

“Do you think that this was the best idea?” Natasha asked over a private coms line to Steve.

He chuckled. “No, not really. But I didn’t want to say that to your face. You would have hurt me.”

“Damn right.”

XOXOXO

“Captain America to Iron Man: Let me order my coffee in peace.”

Steve was getting tired of Tony interrupting his day via radio. He just wanted a coffee and to relax. But of course Tony had to annoy him.

“Iron Man to Captain America: What coffee are you getting?” Tony asked.

“Huh?”

“Iron Man to Captain America: Are you getting an Iced Americano?”

“No? Why-” Steve was beginning to get very annoyed with Tony.

Tony chuckled over the radio. “Because you are an Iced Americano. You get it? You were frozen and you are American-o.”

Steve wished he could glare over the coms unit.

XOXOXO

Natasha had never really been jealous of Thor. Yes, he had his cool hammer and lightning, but Natasha had never wanted to switch places with him, per se.

Until now. She would do anything to stop hearing Tony blabbering nonsense in her ear.

“Tony, would you shut up?” she said over the coms unit, after his _oh-so-hilarious_ pun that he thought was the best thing since sliced bread.

“Never.”

 “Should we go back?” Clint asked Natasha over the coms line between the two of them.

Natasha let out a bark of laughter. “And hear him complaining again? No thanks.”

XOXOXO

When they did go back to the tower, Clint wanted to strangle Tony.

As did Steve.

But Natasha beat them all to it.

XOXOXO

**_A/N: So that was that. Hope you liked it and that you didn’t get to confused. I did when writing it a bit._ **

**_Also, that thing with Bruce was because I finished the story then realized that he wasn’t in it. So that might be why that seems a bit random._ **

**_If you liked it, don’t forget to drop a review! Thanks!_ **

 


End file.
